Finding Their Way Home
by epikhippo
Summary: With a group of Death Eaters determined to control the Wizarding World, Hermione is on the run. Separated from her friends, she finds refuge within a group of people she would have never considered her allies. Draco Malfoy, branded as a blood traitor, is in that very group. Thrown together on the brink of another war, they must escape, and find their way home. 2 years after war. AU


**A/N: I should be working on my other story, but when this idea popped in my head, I couldn't stop writing! This is rather grim compared to my other one. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Feedback is always appreciated!**

Panting, Hermione was trying to outrun the mass of dementors chasing her. A thin layer of ice began to cover the ground, and frozen branches scraped against her face and arms. Tasting the bitter metallic of her blood trickling down, she forced herself to run even faster. Pumping her arms, she pushed through the ache that was now coursing through her body. Her patronus was definitely strong enough to ward off the dementors, but she was scared, panicked. The only happy memory she could think of was holding Ginny and Harry's hand before they were thrown into this hellhole. Puffs of white air came out of her mouth and nose. It was colder, the crisp air sunk into her bones. With a thud, her right shoulder slammed into the tree. She tumbled forward with a yelp. Frantic, she whipped out her wand, and desperately yelled in a hoarse voice, "Expecto Patronum!" Nothing. Nothing but little wisps of white air. She could feel the despair taking over her usually optimistic attitude. Just as she closed her eyes, and lowered her wand, she felt a vice like grip on her upper arm. She screamed. Screamed with fear, and pain. A gruff voice filled her ears,

"Get up Granger. I said get up!" He forced her up, and whipped her behind him as he yelled, "Expecto Patronum!"

A magnificent hawk, shot out of his wand, with a wingspan covering numerous trees. The hawk flew high in the air and darted towards the dementors with a resounding shriek, and it was quiet again. Dazed from the cold and physical exhaustion, Hermione staggered backwards, looking at him with wide, questioning eyes. He couldn't be trusted, none of them could. As far as she knew, running alone was the best thing to do. Just as she was going to bolt, his stern voice sliced through the silence,

"Wait Granger. Running isn't going to help anyone."

Slowly raising her wand, in her shaking right hand she spat, "Now why should I trust you, Malfoy."

"Fuck!" he shoved his wand in his holster, and whispered furiously, "You were almost annihilated by those bloody dementors! Dammit Granger, I KNOW that you who saved me from those werewolves."

"I couldn't just LEAVE you there Malfoy," she shrieked. "No one deserves to die like that!"

"Shut it! You're going to attract them here," he furiously whispered. "I don't owe you _anything _anymore, so why can't you just accept the fact that _I _helped you. You can trust me now!" He took a bold step closer to her, his shoes crunching against the half-frozen dirt.

Hermione froze and steadied her wand to his chest. "Don't. Stop right there."

Noticing that her voice wavered slightly, he cautiously walked closer to her. "Want to know how I conjured that patronus Granger?" He looked straight into her eyes, and kept walking until her wand was pressing into his chest. "I didn't want you to die," he slowly enunciated. With no hint of expression etched on his face, he went on, "I remembered what it was like, sprawled on the ground, surrounded by werewolves, _knowing, _that I was going to die, and I heard you. Heard your voice. You blasted that bloody thing off of me, and that was when I realized that _somebody _cared. I didn't care that it was you, part of the bloody Golden Trio," he spat.

Hermione slowly lowered her wand to her side, "That was a year ago, how am I supposed to trust you Malfoy."

Gently fingering the end of her loose braid, he locked eyes with her, "This. This is why you should trust me Granger." Letting go of her hair, he slowly lifted his left arm and rolled up his sleeve. He exposed his gruesome scar that started from his wrist to his elbow that read, _blood traitor. _

Hermione let out a gasp, "They… they did this to you?" She looked up at him, bodies only inches away.

"The handiwork of my deranged aunt, we match," he said with a humorless chuckle. "If this isn't enough to convince you, maybe this will."

There was a rustle behind the bush, and thinking it was a trap, Hermione abruptly stepped back and glared at Draco. However when she saw a messy head of blonde hair, she stuffed her wand in her holster and ran up to the figure,

"Luna! Oh my gosh, I thought you were gone!" Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. She hugged Luna in a tight hug, as tears began to well up in her eyes. "It's been so long, months. All this time, you were with Malfoy?"

Luna gently pried Hermione off and smiled, "Time to time yes. He's a rather helpful companion."

Hermione turned around, and gave Draco a quizzical look. He shrugged,

"One day, I saw her lurking in the trees, just watching me. Then she started to leave berries and stuff behind. Now we travel together until she disappears again."

"But I always come back," Luna quipped.

Hermione glimpsed at Luna, who was smiling, and observed Draco. He squirmed uncomfortably as Hermione processed this information. After a long silence, she asked, "Are you two the only ones?"

"No, not exactly," he replied. He made a motion with his hands, and Luna went back to the bushes. A few moments later, Luna emerged with a pale girl with black hair, and a tall, dark figure trailing after them.

"Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini?"

Draco shushed her and replied, "I know it's strange, but you have to trust-"

He was cut off by a long howl, coming from the woods. Everyone tensed, and drew their wands. Quietly, they grouped together, everyone except Hermione. There was another howl. It was closer and louder, followed by echoes of different howls coming from different directions.

"Granger! Get your stubborn little arse over here!" Draco searched her eyes for any kind of agreement, but all he saw was fear and doubt. "Come on _mudblood!" _At that word, Hermione seemed to jerk into focus.

"Come on, Hermione!" exclaimed Luna. She extended her hand out to her, and urged her to join them.

Hermione looked at Draco one last time, with a nod of acknowledgement and ran over to Luna. Clutching her hand, she whispered, "Thanks Luna."

Luna squeezed Hermione's hand, and with a voice so calm and light, she practically sang, "Alrighty everyone. Just like we always do."

Hermione started to ask nervously, "What do-"

"Don't worry Granger, you'll figure it out," Draco said with a confident drawl.


End file.
